De nouveaux nakamas pour de nouvelles aventures!
by Lymie
Summary: Tout est calme à bord du Sunny, quand un vacarme se fait entendre. Un pirate assez connu des Mugiwaras fait son entrée (plutôt fracassante), et demande de l'aide car il est suivi par deux autres personnes, tout à fait originales... Je changerai la rating si besoin
Bonjoir, Bonsour, voici le début d'une nouvelle fiction sur One Piece, c'est le tout début... donc il faut le temps à l'histoire de se mettre en route, je vous promets de belle batailles d'ici là! (Et d'ailleurs j'ai pour projet de mettre sous forme de planches cette histoire ^^ !)
Sur ce, bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas!

...

Une belle journée s'entamait bord du Thousand Sunny, au beau milieu de l'océan. Tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations habituelles, se reposant de leur grosse aventure sur l' île des Hommes Poissons. Mais quelque chose allait attirer leur attention...  
Un bruit sourd retentit soudainement au fond de la cale du navire, le faisant trembler. Le capitaine, Monkey D. Luffy, se réveilla en sursaut de son "siège attitré" et cria en tenant son chapeau de paille d'une main, l'empêchant de s'envoler :

-C'était quoi ça ?!

Le charpentier, Franky, s'empressa d'aller jeter un oeil dans la cale pour s'assurer que le navire ne coulerait pas.

-On a peut- être touché un récif ? Proposa Chopper, le médecin de bord.

Luffy couru alors vers le côté du bateau où s'était produit la collision afin de répondre la question de son médecin préféré.  
En effet, il vit à l'endroit du choc une masse sombre et une fine fumée noire qui s'échappait du fond de l'océan.

-Je vois quelque chose ! Cria-t-il.

C'est alors que la dite masse sombre grandit de plus en plus, jusqu'à émerger à la surface de l'eau. Un sous-marin bien connu faisait face aux Mugiwaras.  
En voyant ceci, tous s'étaient regroupés autour de la scène, et Luffy, reconnaissant le navire, sourit de toutes ses dents.  
Une trappe s'ouvrit sur le sous-marin et un jeune homme en sortit.

-Putain, c'est quoi ça ? Grogna-t-il. Manquait plus que je me cogne dans un navire... Oh ?

En levant la tête, il aperçu le groupe de pirate se tenant au-dessus de lui et reconnu leur capitaine.

-Torao ! Ca faisait longtemps ! Que fais-tu là ? Tu vas devoir réparer la coque de mon navire, tu le sais ça ? Ria Luffy.  
-Tchh ! Répondit l'intéressé.  
-Trafalgar Law ? Demanda Robin, surprise.

Law regarda soudain au-dessus lui, et monta sans demander son reste sur le Sunny abandonnant son sous-marin.

-Mugiwara-ya, ne lui dis pas que je suis là. Susurra Law l'oreille de Luffy, assez fort pour que les autres l'entendent.

Le capitaine, surpris, répliqua :  
-Lui dire ? Mais de-

Il fut coup par Sanji, qui regardait le ciel depuis que Law s'était invité, sentant que quelque chose était en train de... tomber ?

-Luffy ! Quelque chose arrive du ciel !

Tous les yeux se levèrent vers les cieux, voyant une ombre s'approcher dangereusement du Sunny.  
Puis, quelque chose atterrit avec fracas dans un nuage de poussière sur la rambarde du navire le faisant tanguer fortement. La poussière une fois dissipée laissa apparaître une jolie jeune femme à la peau claire et aux cheveux mi-longs noirs, très bouriffés. Elle avait atterrit acroupie pour amortir sa chute, puis elle se releva. Plus loin, un petit animal atterrit avec délicatesse sur le sol à l'aide d'un parachute, il resta en retrait, accroupi et regardant l'herbe du Sunny Go. Un silence de mort s'était installé à bord du bateau, quand une voix claire le brisa.

-Law ? Ne te caches pas, j'ai vu ton sous-marin idiot ! Cria la jeune femme.  
-Mais t'es qui toi ? Demanda Luffy, dont le cerveau était parsemé de points d'interrogation.

La jeune femme le regarda avec des yeux ronds, les sourcils froncés, surprise d'avoir été coupée dans son élan. Sentant l'aura agressive se dégager de la brune, Zoro porta une main sur l'un de ses sabres, Usopp et Chopper commencèrent à trembler. Le petit animal derrière ne bougeait pas.  
Mais contre toute attente, celle-ci se dérida et souria.

-Oh oui je suis désolée! Je suis L- Commença-t-elle, mais en parcourant le navire des yeux, elle fut coupée par un regard qui la fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, sourire bêtement, et limite sautiller sur place.

Devant elle, Sanji ne cessait de répéter des mots doux à "sa nouvelle mélorine belle comme l'aube" qu'il venait de rencontrer. Son oeil visible s'était changé en coeur, ses mains étaient jointes et il dansait sur place. Son instinct lui dit alors qu'il fallait à tout pris baiser la main de cette magnifique princesse, il couru alors vers elle tel un prince charmant, une rose rouge à la bouche.  
De son côté, la nouvelle venue ne pu se retenir d'avantage et couru vers le cuisinier. Ils se rapprochèrent de plus en plus, sous les yeux ébahis des pirates, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme dépasse le blond en évitant ses bras racoleurs. Elle sauta au cou d'un certain brun qui, voulant se cacher, était totalement désemparé.

-Mon Law ! Je t'aime ! Cria-t-elle, tout en câlinant le supernovae, qui ne voulait qu'une chose : sortir de ce pétrin.

Après avoir frappé Sanji qui se lamentait sur son sort, la navigatrice des Mugiwaras, Nami, hurla avec gentillesse sur les deux concubins.

-On vous dérange peut-être ?

Comme aucun des deux ne lui répondaient, cette dernière leur offrit un bon coup de poing sur leur crâne.  
Pourtant, même avec une grosse bosse sur la tête, la jeune brune était toujours accroché à Law et n'avait d'oreille que pour lui, Nami cria alors de plus belle :

-Law ! Tu vas nous dire ce qu'il se passe ?

Désespéré par la situation, Trafalgar regarda tout les yeux interrogatifs qui le fixait lui et son pot de colle.

-Tchh... Ce truc là ... Lymeria, mon idiote de soeur.

Sur ces derniers mots, le jeune capitaine sautilla sur place en riant.

-La soeur de Torao ? Mais c'est génial ! Hé toi ! Dit-il en pointant la dénommée Lymeria du doigt. Je te veux dans mon équipage !

Les autres, le regardèrent tous aussi surpris les uns que les autres. Ce qui est d'ailleurs étrange, connaissant leur capitaine, ils auraient dû s'en douter.

-QUOI ?! Crièrent-ils tous en coeur.

Lymeria se détacha (enfin) du cou de son frère, qui s' éloigna en soufflant. Elle se retourna et posa ses yeux gris en forme d'amandes dans ceux de Luffy.

-Moi ? Dans votre quipage ? Moi, une pirate ?

Zoro, qui ne parvenait pas accrocher au tempérament de la nouvelle venue, dit :

-Les pirates te posent problème?

Usopp et son étrange nez dirent en coeur, surpris :  
-Je ne comprends pas, ton frère en est un, et ce n'est pas un novice !  
-Peut-être que son frère la dégoutte ? Dit le capitaine.

Devant cette stupidité sans limite, Nami se servit (une nouvelle fois) de son poing magique.

-Abruti ! Tu étais là quand elle lui a sauté au cou, non ?  
-C'est peut-être Law qui ne la supporte pas alors ? Demanda Chopper.  
-Mais arrêtez de faire des conclusions hâtives comme ça, bande de crétins ! Hurla Nami, n'en pouvant plus de ses ahuris de nakamas.

En retrait, Robin riait silencieusement, et Trafalgar regardait la scène d'un air blasé. Pendant tout ce temps, Lymeria les regardait les uns après les autres d'un air las. Quand le calme revint, les regards se tournèrent vers elle, attendant une réponse.

-Pourquoi pas. A une condition.

Un grand sourire apparu sur le visage de Luffy.  
-Tout ce que tu veux !

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait laisser son frère respirer tranquillement, un mince sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

-Si je reste, elle reste aussi. Dit-elle en pointant son doigt vers le petit animal que tout le monde avait oubli jusque là .

Les Mugiwaras regardèrent dans la direction montrée, et sursautèrent en apercevant une petite ombre, sur le sol du Sunny.

-Mais depuis quand c'est là ça ? Cria Usopp dans un souffle.

Une goutte apparu sur le visage de Lymeria, les yeux blasés, elle grogna :  
-Depuis le début crétin...  
-C'est quoi ? Oh ! Dit Luffy en apercevant des petites oreilles rondes noires. Tu as un animal avec toi ?  
-On peut dire ça comme ça, oui. Dit la jeune fille d'une voix douce. Alors, c'est oui ? Mugiwara No Luffy... Sourit-elle discrétement.  
-Oh tu sais qui je suis ? Ria le nommé, avant d'être frappé (une nouvelle fois) par la douce Nami.  
-Evidemment qu'elle le sait, tu es connu dans le monde entier, espèce d'ahuri !

Pendant ce temps, la petite ombre qui avait entendu qu'on parlait d'elle s'approcha de plus en plus du petit groupe, sans que personne ne la voit.

-On parlait de moi ? Dit-elle d'une voix aiguë.

Celle-ci fit peur à tout le monde, mais en se retournant vers elle, l'équipage ne s'attendait pas tomber sur ça. En effet, le petit animal était en fait une jeune fille d'environ 14 ans aux cheveux rouges flambants entremélés longs jusqu'au milieu du dos. Elle avait des grands yeux verts pleins de naïveté et d'innocence, une larme couleur sang était tatouée au coin de son oeil droit. Elle portait un short, des tongs et un gros pull avec une capuche en forme de panda, qu'elle avait remonté sur son crâne (d'où la confusion avec un petit animal).  
Un charme irrésistible irradiait de cette petite personne et en la voyant, tous s'était figés. En effet, Zoro, Usopp et Law rougissaient jusqu'aux oreilles, Sanji comme son habitude était à la limite de se transformer en statue de pierre, et surprise, même Luffy n'était pas intouchable au charme de cette petite fille. Lymeria, elle, pouffait de son côté, connaissant bien le petit tour de son amie. Brook commença à poser une question prévisible, que tout le monde connaît mais Nami le devança et le frappa. (Quel poing...)

-Voici Violett. Je tiens beaucoup à elle, c'est pour cela que je ne veux pas qu'on soit séparées. Annonça Lymeria.  
-Violett-chaaaaaaan ! Puis-je vous offrir mon amour ? Dansa le cuisinier.

Violett le regarda de ses grands yeux avec insistance, puis après un silence, elle souffla simplement :  
-Pervers.

Sanji tomba la renverse, piqué au vif, et le médecin de bord accouru vers lui.

Luffy ria aux éclats et, se tournant vers la jeune brune, dit d'un ton enjoué:  
-Je vous veux toutes les deux comme nakamas !  
-Parfait ! Souria Lymeria. Faites attention à vous avec Violett, il faut apprendre la connaître... Elle peut se montrer agressive sans raison parfois.

Des éclats de rire retentirent dans le navire.

Un accord de guitare électrique résonna sur tout le navire. Puis, le musicien clama :  
-Mademoiselle, maintenant que nous sommes nakamas, pouvez vous me montrer votre culotte ?

Après un court silence, un petit shuriken se retrouva planté entre les deux orbites du squelette.

-Non. Répondis séchement Lymeria.  
-Yohohohoho ! Quel caractère Lymeria-san !

Luffy, à la vue de cette petite arme soudainement apparue, applaudissa la brune en riant.

-Je suis déjà fier de toi !

Lymeria rougit alors discrétement. Ce n'était pas dans la famille des Trafalgar qu'on était fier des uns et des autres.

Après quelques minutes d'échange, la trappe du bateau s'ouvrit. Des cheveux bleus en sortirent.

-Usopp, vient m'aider, il faut réparer la... la... la coque... ?

Le charpentier en relevant la tête, posa son regard sur Law, puis Lymeria, puis Violett. Law, Lymeria, Violett, Lymeria, Law...

-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? Demanda-t-il, complètement perdu.

Des rires de bonne humeur survolèrent le navire..

...

La suite au prochain chapitre~

J'espère que ça vous a plus, n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis (ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps, et ça me fait plaisir...)


End file.
